Substituída
by xAkemihime
Summary: "O Ryu... É quase que um estranho para mim." - Ryu x Chizu


Kimi ni Todoke não me pertence. - Contém spoilers do mangá.  
Imai Akemi © Akemihime.

* * *

Substituída

"_O Ryu... É quase que um estranho para mim"._

Chizuru chegara ao colégio mais cedo naquele dia. Na noite anterior estivera na casa de seu melhor amigo (será que ainda podia chamá-lo assim?), para lhe entregar alguns onigiri feitos por ela.

"_Por que você disse que gostava de mim? Nossa longa amizade teria que chegar ao fim depois que você dissesse isso!"_

Será que a amizade deles estava oficialmente acabada? Só de pensar em coisas assim, os olhos da garota eram preenchidos por lágrimas. Aquela garota forte e determinada, que muitos diziam que se assemelhava a um homem. Aquela mesma garota estava fraca e despedaçada. A Chizuru que todos conheciam não estava ali, estava apenas a frágil menina que segurava as lágrimas insistentemente em seus olhos, triste por um garoto.

Raiva se mesclava com aquele sentimento pesaroso de tristeza, raiva de ser tão estúpida e não ter percebido antes que seu antigo melhor amigo gostava dela. Raiva especialmente por se sentir tão indefesa naquele momento. Ela não era assim. Nunca.

- Chizu, tudo bem? – A voz de Ayane despertou-lhe de seus devaneios. Ergueu os olhos, e rapidamente esboçou um sorriso.

- Tudo ótimo! – Não queria preocupar ela e Sawako, que também estava ao seu lado.

Estava tão distraída que não havia percebido que seus colegas de classe já adentravam a sala de aula, com a animação de sempre. Todos comentavam empolgados sobre como fora a viagem a Okinawa. Chizuru fez uma careta, desgostosa, optando por não entrar em nenhuma conversa deste tipo.

- Ei, calem a boca, seus idiotas! – Logo o professor Pin, de forma rude como sempre, controlou a turma, fazendo todos silenciarem. – Muito bem, antes de começarmos, quero apresentar a nova companheira de vocês. – Sinalizou com a mão para fora da sala de aula, claramente chamando alguém, atraindo os olhares de todos.

A porta foi aberta, e uma menina adentrou o local. Ela era alta, de pele alva, olhos esverdeados, e com cabelos negros batendo na altura do ombro. Era bem bonita. Coisa que não passou despercebida pelos meninos, especialmente por Joe que já foi gritando animado, perguntando algo relacionado a se a menina tinha um namorado.

- Olá, sou Imai Akemi. – Esboçou um sorriso para a turma, claramente ignorando a atitude empolgada do outro aluno. Ela era simpática, essa era a primeira impressão que a maioria tivera. Exceto Chizuru, que apenas cruzou os braços, irritada, e virou o rosto, fitando a janela, aparentando estar sem interesse. Ela realmente não estava de bom humor naquela manhã.

Pin rapidamente trocou algumas palavras com a novata, animado, porém só uma frase fora capaz de chamar a atenção de Chizu.

- Ah você pode se sentar ali, atrás do Ryu! – Ryu. Ryu. Ryu. Sempre ele. Chizuru virou-se para o fundo da sala e viu Akemi cumprimentar sorridente o menino, e ocupar a mesa atrás do mesmo. O mais estranho para Chizu fora ver Ryu correspondendo, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ryu sorrindo para uma estranha? Nada bom. Nada bom _mesmo_.

As aulas correram de forma tranquila e bem rápida, para o alívio de todos.

Além da empolgação com a recente viagem feita pela turma, outro assunto entrara em pauta: a festa de natal. Com a data comemorativa chegando, todos os alunos tinham o costume de celebrar juntos em um enorme salão. E desta vez não seria diferente. Chizuru havia visto Kazehaya se levantar, oferecendo-se para ser o responsável pela organização da festa. Ela sorriu, vendo a face surpresa de Sawako, próximo ao namorado. E então, seus olhos foram lentamente se dirigindo à pessoa que se encontrava sentada ao lado de Sawako. Ryu. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o garoto conversando com a menina que acabara de adentrar o colégio. Akemi trocava algumas palavras com o rapaz, ficando com a face um pouco enrubescida. Aquilo certamente não agradou Chizuru.

- Aquela... – Procurou adjetivos bastante rudes para se adequar a menina, porém não os encontrou e acabou chamando a atenção de Ayane, que estava próxima a si.

- Aquela...? – Ayane se virou, curiosa para ver o que Chizuru tanto fitava, e sorriu, já entendendo o que se passava ali.

- Nada! Ninguém. – Desconversou, sem sucesso.

- Acho que alguém aqui está com ciúmes...

- NÃO! – Gritou, e só se deu conta do ato, quando a maioria dos alunos virou-se para ela. Sinceramente, Chizuru realmente tinha de controlar essa sua mania de ser sempre tão escandalosa. Enrubesceu um pouco, e disse, porém desta vez mantendo o tom de voz baixo: - Não é nada disso, Yano-chin!

- V-você está com ciúmes do Sanada-kun? – Sawako surgiu diante das duas. Sua expressão deixava bem claro que ela adorou o fato. – Isso é tão romântico!

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES! – Arregalou os olhos. Havia feito aquilo de novo!

Os dias se passaram e com isso rapidamente o natal os alcançara.

"_Acho que alguém aqui está com ciúmes..."_

"Será?" Chizuru se perguntava, enquanto se arrumava para a festa de natal. Ela de fato não havia gostado nada de ver Ryu com aquela garota. Certo que não tinha nada contra a tal Akemi, mas mesmo assim não pôde deixar de sentir uma enorme vontade de socar a cara dela ao vê-la conversando naturalmente com seu _ex_ melhor amigo. A pessoa que mais conversava com ele era Chizuru, e ver outra menina tendo este contato que agora ela já não tinha mais liberdade de ter... Era irritante.

"_V-você está com ciúmes do Sanada-kun? Isso é tão romântico!"_

Oh céus, ela estava é confusa, isso sim! Milhões de sentimentos diferentes inundavam sua alma, e Chizu nunca esteve tão perdida assim antes. O que deveria fazer?

Decidiu evitar pensar sobre isso por hora, apesar de ser meio impossível. Pegou o presente que havia comprado e saiu de casa, rumo ao local onde seria realizada a festa da turma.

Não demorou a chegar, apesar da neve que caía fina sob a calçada a sua volta, tornando todo o caminho bastante escorregadio.

- Chizu, você demorou! – A primeira a lhe cumprimentar, claro, fora Ayane. Sua amiga estava linda, como de costume.

- Yano-chin! – Cumprimentou-a, animadamente, enquanto olhava ao redor. O salão de festa fora muito bem decorado com uma enorme árvore e outros enfeites bem natalinos. Várias pessoas já tinham chegado, porém para sua decepção, ainda não havia avistado _ele_. Será que Ryu não iria aparecer? Estranhou sua demora, mas logo ignorou, indo sentar-se junto a Ayane, Kent e Joe, iniciando uma conversa animada com eles.

- Akemi-chan! – Joe exclamou, a sua frente, se levantando e indo de encontro à garota que acabara de chegar. Por uma fração de segundos foi capaz de sentir pena dela. Não era fácil aturar os assédios de um menino louco para conseguir uma namorada. Virou-se sorridente, para ver as cantadas sem sucesso que seu amigo extrovertido tentava dar. Porém logo seu sorriso desapareceu ao avistar Ryu ao lado de Akemi.

- Eles vieram juntos? – Kent indagou, antes que ela mesma pudesse fazê-lo.

Então era isso.

Chizuru já estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali. E sem dizer nada, levantou-se rapidamente e correu para a saída do local. Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, ou talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação. Bem, isso não importava no momento. O que importava realmente era dar um jeito de impedir suas lágrimas de caírem sob sua face.

Ela não entendia porque estava chorando. Só sabia que uma forte dor se alastrava em seu interior. Era a dor da perda. Ela havia perdido Ryu. Ou pelo menos era o que achava.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? – Aquela voz tão familiar e aconchegante rapidamente invadira seus ouvidos. Ergueu os olhos, vendo Ryu parado bem a sua frente. – Está frio, vamos para dentro.

- Seu idiota! –Era verdade que sentia falta de Ryu mais do que tudo, mas sua raiva que sentia por ele tê-la trocado era muito maior naquele momento. – Não perdeu tempo e já me trocou!

E então Ryu fez algo que ela não imaginava. Ele riu. Riu como se ela tivesse realmente contado uma piada bem engraçada.

- E agora vai ficar rindo de mim?

- Não é isso... – Suspirou ele, já adotando uma postura mais séria, como de costume. – Eu não estou saindo com a Akemi.

- O que? – Ouvir aquilo realmente acalmou-a um pouco.

- Ela é irmã da esposa de Tooru, se mudou para cá recentemente. Pensei que você soubesse.

- Irmã...? – Agora ela podia se lembrar de vagamente de ter visto a menina no casamento de Tooru. Era evidente que não tinha nada entre ela e Ryu. Franziu o cenho, e a raiva de pouco tempo atrás, fora substituída por vergonha.

- Por quê? Estava com ciúmes? – Perguntou sério, se aproximando da garota que ao escutar tais palavras, enrubesceu rapidamente.

- C-claro que não! – Ela não iria falar que estava morrendo de ciúmes. Seu orgulho sempre era mais forte nessas horas. "Será... que eu estou me apaixonando por ele?".

Não teve tempo para pensar em uma resposta para aquela pergunta, pois quando se deu conta, Ryu já estava bem próximo de si. Seus corpos estavam praticamente colados, ambos podiam até sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Ah eu estou ficando maluca! – Murmurou, para logo após puxar Ryu pela gola da blusa, fazendo com que seus lábios se selassem.

O beijo que se iniciou fora lento e prazeroso. Pois eles queriam justamente isto: sentir um ao outro. E aquele sentimento de felicidade invadiu Chizuru por completo, seu coração palpitava forte com o contato do outro. Ela nunca se sentira tão bem assim. E Chizu sabia que a culpa disso era ele. Era Ryu. A pessoa com quem ela prometera sempre estar ao lado. Era ele. Então isso era estar apaixonado? Isso era amar? Porque se realmente for, Chizuru não quer nunca perder isso. Esse sentimento de amar e ser correspondida.


End file.
